The Other Side of the World
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: Bella was in love with best friend Jacob. But when Jake started to date Leah Clearwater, Bella was torn into small pieces. Then comes Edward Cullen, will he be able to pick up the pieces of Bella Swan while the man she loves is on the other side?


**The Other Side of the World**

**Prologue:**

_**When the fire fades away,**_

_**Most of everyday,**_

_**Is full of tired excuses,**_

_**But its too hard to say**_

_**I wish it were simple,**_

_**But we give up easily,**_

_**You're close enough to see that,**_

_**You're the other side of the world, to me.**_

_**-KT Tunstall**_

Highschool was like a purgatory. The level you go through before you go to heaven. For me, heaven was college. I mean, being accepted into Harvard Medical School and being granted a Robinson Scholarship, and having to live in the greatest dormitory in Greek Row without having to join any sorority? That is heaven. But this? Studying with the sluts, and jocks and jerks and your generic ass holes? Not a really good place to be.

Especially for someone like me. I was the Editor in Chief of The Spartans, official newspaper of Forks High, president of the Science Club (I was accepted in Harvard Med- duh), vice president of the Math Club, secretary for History Club, Treasurer for English and yes, I am also a member for the Information Techology Club. I am also running for valedictorian.

The best thing about it though, is I wasn't a geek. Sure, I suck at gym. But it doesn't mean I am a klutz. Its just that, I never had the inclination for physical activities, my body rejects that. Still, I was kickass. No one bullies me, because I give them a serious tongue lashing and body punches. My dad is CEO of a soda company, I know how to defend myself.

I also have a lot of friends, contrary to popular belief about smartasses. I hang out with them like normal people. I live a life, and I am normal. Maybe my life is sort of perfect. And yes, I am a bit full of myself. Most people find that irritating, but after a while, they get used to it, and they don't take offense at my "boastful" ways anymore.

So back to friends. My whole block was my friend. See, for senior students, the smart ones, you have the option to belong in a block. You are together every single time, for every single subject, albeit you can take filler classes if you want to. For the block we take chemistry, physics, calculus, english literature and economics. I had three fillers. Biology, Trigonometry and Biochemistry. Hey, I had to be ready for Harvard. So I stay in school most of the day, not to mention the hours I spend in the Student Body Office, for meetings and such.

Our block was usually made up of the smart people. But there were sluts, and jerks and generic jack asses as well. Take Jessica and Lauren Mallory. They were twins, they had pretty faces and they slept with every guy on campus. They have one goal, and that was to be the mpst popular people on campus. They were also smart too but they kind of ruined everything when they simply copy from Mike Newton, your all-American boy, rich kid, kind of stupidly smart and has the hots for Jessica. Pathetic, I know, but Mike was a good friend. Then there was Eric Yorkie, your average gay. Irritating at times, especially when he is being loud and boisterous and befuddles our teachers. Still, there is kindness in Eric and I quite like him. He was ranked fourth last term. There was also Ben Chenney, he was as quiet as a mouse, and never really paid attention. But he has a crush on Lauren. Angela Weber, one of my closest friends, likes him though. Angela is sweet, kind and a bit on the shy side. But she can kill a math problem.

Then there are my best friends. There was Emmett -back, quarterback. He's smart and he's cool, and he loves Michael Crichton. He is also pining after Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader who was also part of our block. Rose is a good listener and she hardly ever misses a lie. Then there's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, and he is the man to talk to about Phineas and Ferb. I love Jazz for that. Alice Brandon was Jasper's soul mate. They met and kindergarten and agreed that they would end up married. They were still together now. Then there is Jacob Black. Jake has been my best friend since I started my first year of high school.

We met at English Literature, where we became partners for a demo of Romeo and Juliet. It had been an instant click. He loves to read, as much as I do, and that's like saying we breathe books. It was instant, and we've been inseperable ever since. People from everywhere assume we were dating, but no, it was strictly friendship between me and Jake. But with his tall, dark, handsome thing going on, and added to the fact that he was running for salutatorian, well, its hard not to fall in love with him.

And that was my biggest problem. I, Bella Swan, was in love with my best friend. Not just a best friend, a very taken one. A year ago, Jake had started dating Leah Clearwater, who was labeled as a slut since she dated Sam Uley, the ugly as fuck captain of the basketball team. But Lee was actually a kind and warm person, and she loved Jake so much. However, PDA was never really the block's thing, and all of my blockmates detest Leah.

I tried to, but she was so sweet to me, I had no choice. I was helpless. And there was also the fact that Leah had been insanely jealous of me for the past three years since I was Jake's best friend, and he would usually hug me, or slung an arm around me. That was forbidden now, in a silent agreement for Leah's sake. Leah was not in our block. She was a regular Forks High. So we never shared a class with her. She takes Drama, and Rose, who wanted to take that class, turned her perfect nose in the air and went with creative dance. Emmett's jaw dropped like stone.

So here I was, Bella Swan, smart and sassy and I am in love with my best friend. Which is not a good thing, let me tell you that. Because Jake was like the other side of the world. Sure, he's close enough to me. I could touch him, hug him, hold his hand, do best friendy things, but it does not change the fact that he loves Leah and because he does, I am not his favorite girl anymore, and that shit hurts, a lot.

I sighed for the nth time this day. I guess I was also caught up in High School Drama. I may not act like the needy type but in reality, I really want Jake. I want him to watch after me, like he watches over Leah, but I know that he won't. He won't because he does not love me.

"Bella, are you moping around again?" A sweet melodic voice resonated from behind me. I turned and saw God's greatest gift to womankind. My last friend from the block, and more of my best friend nowadays since Jake upped and abandoned me. Edward Cullen, my greatest enemy, arch enemy if you shall allow me to say, and my greatest confidante. The person I trust, more that I do Jacob. His hair was bronze, sticking up in all directions and yet looks impossibly sexy. His eyes were green, like the sun kissed forest of Forks, his nose was sculpted into his perfect face, with high cheekbones, a firm full mouth and a very strong, very prominent, very male jaw.

I was granted to trace a finger along that jaw, and it was one of the best moments in my life. Edward knew I loved Jacob. I ran to his house when Jake called me and told me Leah was his girlfriend and cried all over him. Since then, quiet, cold as ice, heart of stone, no care whatsoever Edward Cullen, president of the Math Club and the running for first honorable mention and the last of the Golden Trio of the block, took it upon his hands to make me smile everyday.

He was the one who lead me to this beautiful meadow in the first place. So I would have a chance to mope without being seen. It was a beautiful meadow let me tell you that. It was a cirle surrounded my willow trees and there were lavenders everywhere, and purple pansies that made the air smell so sweet. In the middle was an old oak, which provided a shade against the sun and the best thing about it was the fact that the grass around the oak was short and stubby, you can lay up a mat in there and just bask in the sweet air. Which was exactly what I was doing. "Bella, why are you staring at my perfection?" I blinked back to reality and snorted. "In your dreams Cullen." He flicked my nose and squeezed his way beside me on my mat. "Bring your own next time would yah?" But I still made room for him. He pulled the pillow from underneath my head and laid his head next to mine. He smelled like mint, and magnolias and Edward. It was comforting and I sighed, relaxing against him.

"Care to tell me why you're moping?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm thinking about Jake that's all. Did you know he was taking Leah to the victory party this weekend?" Edward scratched his chin. "You mean for the football championship?" I nodded. "Weird, Jake does not even play for the team." Edward was the frontline man in the Spartans. He would have been QB if he was not already Math Club president. I swatted his arm. "Idiot, it means they are going as a couple in the party. He always went with me Edward. And now I have to drive my spiffy Porsche here quite alone."

He patted my arm. "Bella, you know you would not be alone, Alice and Rosalie would keep you company."

"Edward, Rose is being courted by the QB, she would not be with me, because Em will be strutting her around and as head cheerleader she is compelled to do so. Alice and Jazz are skipping the party since they have been called on to Washington State University for a follow up interview.

"Its just that... I miss Jake. I miss my buddy, I miss everytime we spend together, without the elephant in the room, without calculating if this would hurt Leah. I miss the freedom we used to have. And I want to hate Leah, but I can't because she is a genuinely nice girl, and I just, I wish it were me, you know? And I wish I don't have to feel Jake is the other side I could not reach."

"Bella, Jake is the other side of your world. He is unreachable in the way you want to reach him, but he could be just your friend you know, and you could focus on your studies and just be." Edward lifted my head placed an arm underneath. He tugged on me and fit me snugly against him. "Just be, Bella. You do not have to be draped across Jake's arm to be known as his best friend. You are always his number one girl." I sighed and fit my haed against the crook of his shoulder. "That's not my problem, Edward. He feels like the other side of the world, you know? My head knows I should love him most, and that he's my best friend and the love of my life. But in my heart, there's like a gaping hole. I don't know what I feel, because Jake is on the other side now, and I get blurry on him. And it blurs my feelings a bit as well."

"Ah, the female mind. So very confusing at the matters of love." I swatted his chest. "But, very smart indeed. Anyways, if you would like it, I could take you to the party, and we would hang out, and I could give you a good time and you would forget all about this emo other side of the world thing." I laughed. "That would be good Edward. By the way, what was your score in the Calculs mid term? I got 96 over a hundred." Edward snorted and secured me firmly against him. "109 over a hundred." I groaned. The one thing I can't beat Edward at was, is and will always be Math." He chuckled. "You got a hundred in Chem. Don't be selfish Swan." I laughed and held on.

As long as Edward was here, I wouldn't have to dwell on the fact that I was in love with my best friend, and said best friend only looked at me like a sister. And I do not have to be confused over my feelings. With Edward, I could simply be, and live in my world, in our world, without thinking about the other side of it.


End file.
